


VIII.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se ha estropeado la calefacción. Hasta la semana que viene no pueden venir a arreglarla, pero es solo un fin de semana, tenemos mantas y la una a la otra. Además, ¿cuánto frío puede llegar a hacer?"</p><p>O, cuando Chloe y Beca casi se congelan vivas en un apartamento sin calefacción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIII.

Cuando encuentran el apartamento, son inmediatamente conscientes del estado en el que está el edificio. 

El casero les hace subir por las escaleras porque el ascensor está en estado permanente de fuera de servicio. Las tablas de madera crujen bajo sus pies de tal forma que ambas comparten una mirada preocupada y tratan de hacer sus pasos lo más ligeros posibles, temiendo romper alguna, a pesar de que el propietario les asegura que son “más fuertes que el titanio” mientras da golpes a cada escalón con sus pesadas botas de albañil – los dedos de Beca se vuelven blancos y duelen allí donde se agarran con fuerza a la inestable barandilla, medio esperando que se abra un boquete en el suelo que se trague a los tres con sus fauces polvorientas y llenas de mierda. La pintura blanca que supuestamente debe cubrir las paredes, está caída en el suelo allí donde la humedad ha provocado que se desconche. 

Llegan al tercer piso algo faltos de aliento, en el caso del hombre y Beca. Chloe, sin embargo, siente la excitación crecer en su estómago y por su pecho revolotea la sensación de que este es el definitivo. 

Después de tanta búsqueda, de tanto ver pisos más pequeños que una caja de cerillas, de tanto sentir que el precio exorbitante se les clava en el alma; está segura de que _por_ _fin_ han acertado. 

Se gira hacia su mejor amiga, encontrando la fría mano de la morena a tientas y dándole un apretón. Beca no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa y poner los ojos en blanco, sabedora de lo que ese gesto significa. Algo le dice que por más objeciones que ponga, por más que señale el notable estado de deterioro del edificio, como a la pelirroja le guste el interior y el alquiler sea razonable, van a acabar viviendo allí. 

Efectivamente, no necesita que Chloe le diga nada para girarse hacia el casero y decirle que se lo quedan. Basta con ver cómo ojos azul bebé se iluminan al instante en que se abre la puerta y recorren cada rincón ávidamente. Basta con ver a su mejor amiga brincando de habitación en habitación igual que un niño pequeño en una tienda de caramelos. Beca casi puede escuchar las pequeñas tuercas dentro de la cabeza de la pelirroja girando a toda velocidad, generando imágenes de cómo va a decorar el apartamento: "aquí podemos poner una alfombra para tapar esa mancha", "el sillón en esa esquina quedará perfecto", y "¡mira, Becs! ¡Hasta podrías tener un estudio donde obrar tu magia!" 

Así que a la morena no le queda otra opción que ignorar que el edifico parece estar cayéndose _a_ _cachos_ , y subir caja tras caja a pulso con ayuda de las Bellas, Jesse y Benji - toda la mudanza tiene lugar con Beca prohibiendo repetidamente a Amy la Gorda saltar en las escaleras. 

(- Tía, si se rompen, no pienso ir a rescatarte. 

\- No te preocupes, enana. Las telas de araña amortiguarán el golpe. Y si no, he sobrevivido a caídas peores. Hubo una vez que...) 

Sí, habría que estar ciego para no ver el estado en el que se encuentra el edificio, pero tienen fe. 

Bueno, _Chloe_ tiene fe y lo ve todo a través de un filtro rosa de arco iris y unicornios. Beca... Beca lo ve como es, un desastre a punto de derrumbarse, pero se traga sus comentarios sarcásticos cada vez que les llega un aviso de una nueva derrama para arreglar algo porque sabe que la pelirroja adora el piso. 

Y las pocas veces que no es capaz de tragarse su cruda opinión, Chloe lo desestima con una risa despreocupada y pasa un dedo por la pared. Luego, se lo limpia disimuladamente para quitarse los restos de pintura blanca y suciedad, y constata con un encogimiento de hombros: "Es parte de su encanto, Becs". 

Pero entonces llega el invierno. Y con el invierno llega la nieve. El hielo. El frío cortante como asomes la nariz por fuera de la bufanda. Y el incesante aire _helado_. 

Incluso Chloe tiene problemas manteniendo el optimismo cuando un día vuelven de hacer la compra y encuentran una hoja pegada en la puerta de su apartamento. 

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunta Beca tras un inusual largo silencio por parte de su mejor amiga. 

\- Se ha estropeado la calefacción - y le tiende el papel a una exigente mano que se desenrosca de alrededor de una bolsa de compra de papel. 

Sus oídos bloquean la explosión de palabrotas que surgen de la boca de Beca a propulsión, igual que el vómito salía de la de Aubrey cuando la presión era demasiado para ella. 

Guarda la compra en sus respectivos armarios mientras escucha a la morena gritar todo tipo de improperios al casero por el teléfono, y hace una mueca cuando la DJ pierde la paciencia y cuelga tras escupir un ofensivo adjetivo que Chloe prefiere no rememorar. Agachada para dejar los cereales en su estante, cierra los ojos y reza mentalmente para que no las echen del piso. 

Por lo menos tienen cuatro paredes que las protegen de la nieve y el hielo. Cuatro paredes llenas de corrientes y, ahora, sin calefacción, pero incluso _eso_ es mejor que _nada_. 

Preferiría no tener que vivir bajo un puente. 

\- Hasta la semana que viene no pueden arreglarlo - informa Beca mientras entra en la cocina como un pequeño huracán. 

\- Era de esperar - musita Chloe, todavía agachada para guardar el pan de molde. 

\- ¿Cómo que es de esperar? ¡Es _viernes_ , por Dios bendito! ¿Es que nadie trabaja en este jodido país? 

La pelirroja sonríe ante la repentina explosión de su mejor amiga. Siempre le hace gracia ver a Beca así de enfadada, cuando es todo ladrar y nada morder. Sus mejillas se inflan y enrojecen con la rabia, y sus manos se convierten en puños que se agitan en el aire con cada palabra que dice. A Chloe siempre le recuerda al adorable ratoncito de Tom y Jerry - nunca tuvo claro quién es quién. 

Se incorpora y se acerca a la enfurruñada DJ. Frota sus brazos de arriba a abajo en un gesto calmante. 

\- No te preocupes por cosas que están fuera de tu control - su voz es la de alguien que no es la primera vez que da ese mismo consejo -. Es solo un fin de semana, tenemos mantas y la una a la otra - guiña un ojo, sus labios se curvan con la sacudida de cabeza que provoca en Beca. 

Sabe que ha ganado cuando la morena deja escapar un suspiro y sus hombros de hunden bajo las manos de Chloe. Esta le da otro suave apretón antes de volverse hacia la encimera, donde los restos de la compra todavía esperan a ser colocados. La DJ agarra un paquete de café y se gira hacia el armario de la esquina. 

\- Además - añade la pelirroja con una sonrisa incrédula -, ¿cuánto frío puede llegar a hacer? 

La respuesta exacta es: _mucho_. 

Sus anteriores risas de alivio quedan olvidadas cuando, tres horas más tarde y escondidas bajo infinitas capas de ropa y cuatro mantas, siguen tiritando sin lograr entrar en calor. 

\- Recuérdame que no vuelva a hacerte caso _nunca_ _jamás_ \- musita Beca entre dientes apretados para que no castañeen unos contra otros. 

Chloe ni se molesta en gastar aliento caliente en responder. Hace un churro con sus rizos pelirrojos y los cuela por debajo de la capucha de la sudadera de Barden que lleva puesta sobre una camiseta de manga corta y otra de manga larga. Luego se sube la cremallera de la chaqueta azul de las Bellas, la única que le cabe encima de tanta ropa. Vuelve a hundir sus manos enguantadas bajo el ligero calor que le proporcionan las cuatro mantas apiladas una encima de otra sobre sus cuerpos helados. 

Objetivamente, Chloe tenía razón. Solo durante una hora y media, pero tuvo razón. Estuvieron bien la mayor parte de la tarde, sin necesidad de taparse con nada. Pero a medida que el sol se iba hundiendo en el horizonte, la fuerza del aire que azotaba sin piedad el edificio se intensificó, igual que la frecuencia con la que caían gruesos copos de nieve. Poco a poco, el apartamento empezó a bajar drásticamente de temperatura y las chicas lo notaron. 

Primero fue ponerse más camisetas. Luego una sudadera gordita, seguido de cerca por una chaqueta encima. Después llegaron las mantas. Una, dos, tres... hasta que tenían encima todas las que fueron capaces de encontrar, a cada cual más gorda. Pronto también tuvieron que sentarse más cerca en el sillón y usar guantes para quitarse la sensación de que se les iban a caer los dedos de lo fríos e insensibles que los tenían. 

Llegó un momento en el que ni siquiera eran capaces de concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo: Beca retocaba una canción para el trabajo, Chloe leía un libro. Tuvieron que dejarlo, y así las encuentra la noche, mirando a algún punto fijo en el salón mientras tratan de controlar los espasmos de sus músculos, que intentan calentarse desesperadamente. 

\- ¿Ha contestado alguien? - pregunta la pelirroja. 

Se gira para mirar a la DJ, que es la única de las dos que tiene el móvil a mano sin necesidad de abandonar el suave calor que han sido capaces de acumular bajo las cuatro mantas. 

Beca fuerza sus ateridos dedos a cerrarse en torno a su iPhone y lo desbloquea con ciertos problemas, pues la pantalla no reconoce los guantes y no está dispuesta a quitárselos. Sus manos son lo que le da de comer. 

\- CR está en Maine para pasar el fin de semana con sus... _suegros_ \- se le sigue atascando la palabra a pesar de que la boda fue hace cinco meses. Todavía no se hace a la idea de que una de ellas ya esté casada -. Emily dice que algunas chicas tienen invitados y no cabe nadie más, y Amy la Gorda dice que este fin de semana Bumper y ella están de aniversario de la primera vez que... ¡Arg! - no termina de leer en voz alta lo que sea que la australiana haya dicho, pero su exclamación de asco hace que Chloe pierda rápidamente el interés. 

La pelirroja hace un mohín. Una hora atrás, cuando estaban en los principios del congelamiento, mandaron un mensaje de SOS a las exBellas para ver si alguna podía acogerlas en su casa.  

Aparentemente, no ha habido suerte. 

\- ¿Han dicho algo más? - inquiere, por si acaso. La morena tiende a omitir cosas que no cree que encajen dentro de la respuesta correcta a la pregunta realizada. Según Beca, es una forma de ahorrar _su_ tiempo y aliento. 

\- Bueno, han dado consejos. Stacie dice que no hay nada mejor para mantenerse caliente qu... 

De nuevo, su voz muere en su garganta antes de terminar de hablar, esta vez en una tos ahogada y demasiado aguda para ella. Las mejillas de la DJ se cubren de un rubor tan rojo que Chloe tiene que resistir el impulso de cubrirlas con sus manos para no desperdiciar calor. 

\- Errrmm, nada útil por ahí - carraspea Beca, deslizando la conversación hacia arriba con un empujón del dedo pulgar -. Oh, Aubrey nos ha pasado un link. Espero que sea para ayudarnos y no otro video promocional de su retiro satánico. 

Suelta un quejido cuando la mano de su mejor amiga golpea su brazo, ya que a pesar de que a Chloe le falta fuerza, el frío hace que todo duela diez veces más. Se frota la zona con una mano mientras espera a que cargue la página web. 

\- Cómo mantenerse caliente sin calefacción: 23 pasos - lee en voz alta. Su ceño fruncido se relaja -. Es la WikiHow así que creo que podemos fiarnos. 

Chloe se encoje ligeramente de hombros. Peor no se puede estar, a no ser que les manden romper el cristal de una ventana o alguna locura similar. Coge el móvil que la morena le tiende y escudriña ávidamente los consejos detalladamente escritos e ilustrados. 

\- Cerrar ventanas: hecho. Usar cortinas: hecho. Sellar puertas... 

Ojos azul bebé saltan de la pantalla iluminada para comprobar el bajo de la puerta del salón. Hay un hueco de unos tres centímetros entre la madera y el suelo, y Chloe juraría que puede _escuchar_ el silbido de la corriente de aire al pasar por debajo. Repasa de un vistazo lo demás que aconsejan en la WikiHow y decide que es su mejor opción a no morir de hipotermia durante la noche. 

\- Vale, manos a la obra - sentencia, con una grave palmada amortiguada por sus guantes. 

Tras muchos gruñidos y protestas, consigue arrastrar a Beca fuera de las cuatro mantas hasta la helada cocina. Allí se aprovisionan con un mechero y de trapos que puedan usar para bloquear cualquier rendija por la que se escape el calor. 

\- Según esto, estaremos mejor en una habitación pequeña, así que vamos a la mía - informa Chloe.  

Se escurren pasillo abajo rápidamente, agarrando cada vela que se encuentran por el camino. Beca no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora - cuando lleva en sus brazos al menos _diez_ vasitos de cristal - de lo loca que es su amiga de las velas de vainilla del IKEA.  

Cuando la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja se cierra a sus espaldas, Beca es consciente de que solo hay una cama para dos personas. 

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que durmamos? 

\- Juntas - contesta Chloe como si fuera obvio. 

Vale, quizá tendría que haberlo visto venir, piensa la DJ. 

\- Ugh, venga ya. Sabes que no me gusta dormir con gente - protesta -. Menos aún si me usan de osito de peluche - lanza una mirada envenenada que no surte efecto alguno, porque su mejor amiga la barre con un gesto de la mano y una risa. 

\- En el fondo te encanta, y lo sabes - constata sin un instante de duda -. Además, dice aquí, y cito textualmente, "encuentra a un amigo o a una mascota con la cual acurrucarte". Ahora, como la señorita "no me gustan los animales" - imita lo mejor que puede la respuesta que siempre le da la morena cada vez que saca el tema de tener una mascota -, no me deja tener un perro, no te queda más remedio que aguantarte y ser mi osito de peluche. 

Esto arranca una nueva oleada de gruñidos y protestas que son completamente ignorados por Chloe, quien flota de esquina a esquina de la habitación encendiendo velas. No sabe si es por el ejercicio físico, pero cree empezar a notar que hace un pelín menos de frío. Y dejar de tiritar de forma tan violenta consigue que recupere algo de su habitual burbujeante personalidad. 

Le pasa el mechero a Beca y le da indicaciones para que siga encendiendo velas mientras Chloe va a la cocina a prepararles un té caliente. 

\- ¿Y si termino antes de que vuelvas? 

\- Pues te quitas la ropa y te metes en _mi_ cama - guiña un ojo lenta y sensualmente, adorando la forma en que consigue ruborizar a su mejor amiga, y desaparece tras la puerta. 

Beca cambia el peso de un pie a otro mientras mira fijamente a la tabla de madera que la separa del pasillo. Repite una y otra vez en su cabeza lo que la pelirroja ha contestado. Estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? O sea, se supone que están haciendo todo eso para _calentarse_ , y desnudarse sería contradecir ese propósito. 

Pero, recuerda claramente un episodio de Orphan Black en el que Cosima casi muere de hipotermia, y la habían semi desnudado para que entrase otra vez en calor.  

Titubea demasiado tiempo, tanto que puede escuchar la tetera silbar en la cocina y ella todavía no ha encendido ni una sola vela. Se apresura a seguir las órdenes que Chloe, y antes de dejar que las dudas le coman la cabeza, se quita capa de ropa tras capa de ropa hasta quedar en sujetador y bragas. 

Se mete de un brinco en la cama de su mejor amiga, mascullando improperios cuando las heladas sábanas le roban el poco calorcito que tiene. Se tapa hasta la nariz y acaba de acomodarse cuando la puerta se abre para dar paso a Chloe de espaldas, sus dos manos ocupadas con humeantes tazas. 

La pelirroja cierra con un pie y deposita las infusiones en su mesilla. Observa con satisfacción que las velas están encendidas, y trabaja rápidamente encajando trapos en los bordes de la puerta para evitar las corrientes.  

En cuanto termina, se quita la chaqueta, la sudadera de Barden y la camiseta de manga larga. Luego tira los zapatos de cualquier forma en una esquina de su habitación y se gira, tiritando, hacia los ojos azul medianoche que la observan desde encima del borde de la manta. Es la única parte visible de Beca, además de los mechones castaños desparramados por su almohada. 

Es, simplemente, adorable. Y algo que a Chloe no le importaría ver todos los días antes de irse a dormir. 

\- _Ven_ _aquí_ \- ordena Beca en un quejido -. Me estoy congelando. 

Obediente, Chloe recorre los tres pasos que la separan de su cama y levanta la manta para meterse. La imagen que la recibe bajo las sábanas es una que nunca habría esperado, no fuera de un sueño. Casi quiere pellizcarse para ver si a lo mejor se ha quedado dormida, víctima del frío, y es todo una alucinación. Se queda paralizada, observando la pálida piel de su mejor amiga en contraste con el negro de su ropa interior. 

Como si alguien se lo acabara de susurrar, sus palabras antes de irse a la cocina retumban por sus oídos. 

\- _Oh_ _Dios_ _m_ _ío_ , Becs, estaba de broma - exclama, demasiado en shock como para tomarle el pelo. Demasiado en shock como para hacer nada que no sea apreciar la menuda figura semi desnuda de Beca en su cama. 

Aunque la morena no da muestras de ello, Chloe siente la vergüenza que irradia de ella a raudales alimentada por cada segundo que la pelirroja pasa ahí parada sin moverse. 

Sin embargo, el orgullo de Beca puede más. 

\- Bueno, pues ahora no pienso vestirme - responde con petulancia -. Así que mueve el culo y métete en la cama, que me va a dar una hipotermia. 

Chloe no necesita que se lo repita más veces. Vuelve a la acción, saltando sobre el colchón y deslizándose bajo sábanas frías. El suave calor que irradia Beca le llega cuando se tumba a su lado, lo más cerca posible aunque sin llegar a tocarla. 

Sus dedos cosquillean por las ganas de tocar la piel descubierta de la DJ. De recorrer cada centímetro expuesto de su cuerpo. Pero la pelirroja convierte sus manos en puños y se fuerza a no hacer nada.  

Han dormido infinidad de veces juntas, porque por mucho que Beca proteste, en el fondo le gusta, o le habría puesto fin tiempo atrás. Y Chloe, siendo _Chloe_ , siempre aprovecha a pegarse a ella y abrazarla. Muchas mañanas incluso amanecen usándose la una a la otra como almohada. 

Pero ahora Beca está _desnuda_ , y Chloe no sabe cuáles son los límites. 

\- ¿Te vas a acurrucar o qué? - espeta la morena, rompiendo el tenso silencio y, con él, la línea de pensamientos de su mejor amiga. Su pregunta es brusca, pero no por estar enfadada, sino porque ella es así. Directa al grano y sin rodeos. 

La pelirroja parpadea un par de veces, dudando si en verdad esas palabras han caído de los labios de Beca o se las ha imaginado. La DJ gira la cabeza en la almohada para mirarla, ojos azul medianoche brillan con desafío. 

\- Oh, Beale, no te hagas la inocente - bufa Beca -. Has conseguido lo que querías, me tienes casi desnuda en tu cama. ¿De verdad no vas a hacer nada al respecto? 

Cada reparo que Chloe todavía sentía, desaparece sin dejar rastro y es reemplazado por determinación y un revoloteo similar al de las náuseas en su estómago. Solo que no siente que vaya a vomitar, _sabe_ que no va a hacerlo. Es pura anticipación y excitación lo que hace que cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo vibre. 

\- Se me ocurren infinidad de cosas que podría hacer - ronronea mientras se escurre hacia delante hasta que los centímetros que separan su cuerpo del de Beca ya no existen -. Y lo mejor de todo es que nos ayudarían a no tener frío. 

De nuevo, un guiño lento y sugerente acompaña sus palabras, sabedora de que es lo que más afecta a Beca. 

Sin embargo, la sorprendida es ella.  

Porque Beca _sonríe_. Esboza una jodida sonrisa y sus mejillas apenas se tiñen de un suave rubor. Como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Como si lo hubiera echado de menos. 

\- Luego, si eso - contesta. 

Su tranquilidad es como un golpe en el pecho para Chloe que hace que pierda el equilibrio. Todo su mundo se tambalea hacia un lado, dejándola sin palabras durante unos preciosos segundos. Son tan pocas las veces en que su mejor amiga responde a sus indirectas con otra, que la pelirroja no se acostumbra a ser ella la afectada. 

Necesita recuperar el control de sí misma, y la única forma que sabe cómo hacerlo es devolviendo el golpe. 

\- Te guardo la palabra - susurra, tentadoramente cerca del rostro de la joven. 

Toda Beca se estremece de forma notable cuando los fríos y ágiles dedos de la pelirroja danzan por su estómago y sobre sus costillas, deteniéndose justo en la parte baja del sujetador. 

La DJ contiene la respiración, pero no hace nada por moverse. La traviesa mano de Chloe se desliza con deliberada lentitud a lo largo de la banda horizontal de la prenda hasta curvarse en un costado. Luego, como si no hubiera estado cerca de provocarle un ataque al corazón a su mejor amiga, la pelirroja se acomoda para abrazar a Beca contra ella. 

La morena tarda un rato, pero eventualmente gira en su agarre para darle la espalda, y Chloe se amolda a ella como dos piezas de un puzzle que han sido confeccionadas para encajar a la perfección. 

Su mano izquierda descansa sobre las costillas de la DJ, y nota cómo, poco a poco, deja de tiritar. 

\- Oye, Becs - susurra contra la piel desnuda de un hombro. 

\- ¿Hhmmm?  

\- ¿Esto cuenta como llegar a segunda base? 

Escucha el bufido de Beca, y no necesita verle la cara para saber que ha puesto los ojos en blanco. Un torrente de aire escapa de su nariz en un intento de sofocar la risa, y presiona su sonrisa contra la piel erizada de la espalda de su mejor amiga.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vosotros también tenéis una calefacción de mierda y vuestra casa en invierno se asemeja más a una nevera que a una casa, buscad ese artículo de la WikiHow. Os digo por experiencia propia que funciona.


End file.
